Gaining Control
by snowflakes849
Summary: I’ve never been normal. Even to Sky High standards. I have to hide my true powers from practically everyone, even my little brother. The truth is that I’m more powerful than anyone should ever be… And I’m deadly.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

I've never been normal. Even to Sky High standards. I have to hide my true powers from practically everyone, even my little brother. The truth is that I'm more powerful than anyone should ever be… And I'm deadly.

Author Note

This is my first Sky High fan fiction. Let me know how I'm doing! (This takes place during the group's senior year.)

Disclaimer

I do not own Sky High, but I do own the characters that are not in the movie.

Chapter 1

Journal Entry 1

Another Wednesday in November

Why do I have to do this? It's so stupid. Just because I can't really talk to anybody other than Aunt Maggie about my powers, that doesn't mean I need to write 'my feelings' down in a journal. It's not like I'm a psychotic person who needs someone to monitor my thoughts! But, Maggie just had to pull that stupid "It would make me feel so much better" card. She uses it so often that you think I would stop caring. But, my aunt is the closest person to me. And I'd do anything for her and my little brother.

Ok. So, my feelings. Well, I guess I should write a little about me first. Then maybe the stuff I write down in here will make sense.

Both my parents are heroes turned villain. So, my brother and I were put in the care of my aunt when they were arrested. I was 8 at the time and Bradley was 5. Maggie was a hero also and went to Sky High with my mom and dad. She's retired now because she says she would rather be there for me and my brother. She's the one who helped us through the transition of gaining our powers. Brad can teleport. It's a pretty cool power. Me… Let's not go there right now.

Anyway, I owe everything to my aunt. She took care of us when no one else in the family even wanted to acknowledge us. My parents were the black sheep in both of their families, which is part of the reason they got married, and the reason they turned villain. But, Maggie loved my mother, and my parents had her down as our guardian incase anything happened to them.

I don't go to see my parents. Brad goes to the prison every first Sunday of the month to visit them. He's done this ever since he learned to teleport. Maggie goes with him, just to make sure he's ok. But, she gave both of us the choice to visit them or not. And, since it's up to me, I could care about my shoelace more than I do them. Brad thinks I'm crazy, but I have my reasons. And it's more than just hating them because of their idiotic decisions.

I don't really live with my brother and aunt. I live in a separate 'guest house' on my aunt's land. Did I mention that she's rich? She could buy a whole island like Hawaii and make it her own little country. And after that, she wouldn't even have made a dent in her fortune. But, she, of course, rarely uses it. She says that it would take away 'the fun of working for what you get'. So, sadly, I've never had the chance of becoming the spoiled brat I would love to be!

But, Maggie let me move out of the main house when I got my powers. I was just too dangerous to be around my brother. At first, I couldn't control them and only my aunt could be around me. My aunt's power is a force field. She can protect herself or anyone else from the attacks of another person, whether it's another person with special powers or just some crazy sob with a gun. Eventually, I got some control of my powers, but not completely. Every once and a while, I lose my grip and I have to hide in my room for a few days until it is safe again.

Brad and I have been home schooled by my aunt since we got our powers. But, tomorrow that's all going to change. Maggie has enrolled us in a school for people with powers like us. Well, like my brother. At least, I hope not like me. Because if another student has powers like me, then Sky High will already be destroyed by the time we get there for school tomorrow.

Ally

TBC

Please review!!!

Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Sky High. I don't even own it on DVD! 

Reviews

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!

CrystalDarkness-331- I hadn't really thought about a love interest. I was going to make it just a friendship, but maybe I'll add another character and make him the love interest. And I totally agree that Warren is everywhere.

mm4ever2gether- Ally's powers are a bit much. Sorry, but they won't be revealed in this chapter. I first want to establish a little more background on Ally, and have her meet at least one person from the gang first. After that, it'll get interesting. Promise!

**Chapter 2**

Ally woke up with the first rays of the sun. After a quick shower and blow drying her hair, she went to her closet.

_Hmm. What to wear on my first day of school?_

She flipped from hanger to hanger, looking at her choices.

_I could wear my black tights and a black jean mini with a black top and overcoat._

Ally thought about the reaction she would get and chuckled. She could just picture Aunt Maggie looking her up and down with a judging eye. She would make a comment like "Are you trying to scare everyone away?" and then send her back to her house to change.

_Maybe my favorite fuzzy orange top and my soft, comfy white pants._

This time it would probably be Brad who gave her a rebuke on her clothing choices. He'd probably refuse to take her to school or to ever be seen with her. He hated her fuzzy orange top.

Ally pulled out the next choice from her closet. It was a pair of old holey over-alls that she wore when she was working around her house, fixing things and gardening.

_Working girl. Not exactly the impression I want to give on my first day._

Ally finally settled on a pain of red hip hugger jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with an intricate red design on the front of it that ran down her right arm and swirled around her wrist and flowed up the sleeve again and ran onto the back of the shirt. She grabbed a pair of high-heeled black boots and threw them on her feet.

She headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. Picking the box of Lucky Charms out of her cabinet, she made herself a bowl of cereal and ate her breakfast. After cleaning up, she went to the hallway closet and grabbed her black leather jacket. She plucked her purse and journal from the table beside the closet and she headed out the front door.

The November wind was cool and Ally thought that if it kept growing colder, it just might snow that winter, which was unusually for their hometown in Walnut Grove, California.

When she reached the main house front door, she used her keys to unlock the door and called out a cherry 'Good morning!'

'In here!' she heard her brother cry.

She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Brad was just putting his breakfast plate into the dishwasher.

'Good morning,' Brad said when he turned around and saw his sister.

'Hey! Are you ready to go to school?' Ally asked.

'Yup!' He grinned. 'I can't wait to show you the school! It is so cool!'

She smiled. 'Aunt Maggie finally showed you where it was?'

'Yeah. She figured that since I need to know where it is so that I can teleport there, she might as well show me instead of just telling me!' Brad seemed so happy that he might jump out of his clothes.

Ally laughed. 'So, where exactly is Aunt Maggie?'

Brad frowned. 'I think she went out earlier to finish her final planting before the cold weather hardens the ground.'

She sighed. 'Maggie just didn't want to have to say bye. You know how she gets all teary-eyed.'

Brad let out a laugh. 'Yeah, but she'd probably paying for it in this wind.'

'Ok. I think we should get going. We still have to meet with the principal and get our schedules before the school day actually starts.'

Her brother nodded and grabbed his backpack off the kitchen counter. They took each others hands and he concentrated on the high school while she concentrated on their connection. After one small nauseating moment and a few seconds of dizziness, they were in front of Sky High's front doors.

Ally looked around, taking in the new surroundings. The school was big and looked nice for a school. A few busses were landing in the parking lot.

_Wait. Landing?_

A bit of white fluff caught her eye.

_Oh my god! Is that a cloud?!_

She reached out a hand and felt the air.

'We're actually in the sky!'

Brad laughed. 'I was wondering how long it would take you!'

Ally smiled good naturedly at her brother. 'Come on. We still need to meet with the principal.'

And with that, the siblings entered their new school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The main office secretary ushered them into the principal's office once they arrived. Seated behind the desk was a woman who looked to be in her early 40's with black hair. She wore a white dress suit.

'Welcome!' The principal stood as soon as they entered. 'You must be Brad and Ally Morris! Maggie and I were friends when we attended Sky High together.'

Ally smiled slightly, and Brad nodded.

'Maggie showed me a picture of you two yesterday when she showed me the school,' he informed.

Powers smiled. 'Well, Brad, you are a freshman, so you need to go through Power Placement.'

He blinked. 'Power Placement?'

'Yes. It's where you show your powers to Coach Boomer and he will give you a class schedule based upon your abilities.' Principal Powers pushed a button on her phone. 'Molly, please send in Daniel.'

A boy of about 5' 11'' with bright red hair entered the room.

'Brad, this is Daniel. He volunteered to show you around the school and make sure you know where your classes are,' Powers introduced the two boys. 'Daniel, please take Bradley to the gym for Power Placement.'

Daniel nodded. Brad gave a small wave to his sister and followed his escort out of the office.

Once they were alone, Powers turned her full attention to Ally. 'You are a senior, correct?'

'That's correct.'

Powers nodded and shuffled through some papers on her desk. She found what she was looking for and gave the paper to Ally. 'This is your schedule and locker information,' she informed.

Ally frowned. 'Don't I need to go through Power Placement?'

The principal shook her head. 'I already know about your powers.'

Her throat went dry. 'Then you already know that I shouldn't be here.'

Powers' head snapped up from looking at a paper on her desk. 'This is exactly the place you need to be. I know that Maggie told you she couldn't teach you and your brother anymore about your powers and it's true. She's taught you as much as she can. She's a strong, smart hero, but she doesn't know everything. She doesn't know what else to do to teach you control.' Powers walked around to the front of her desk and propped her hip on it. 'Now, it's time that you learn from some of the professors who taught her.' Powers smiled. 'With time and practice, you will be able to completely control your powers.'

Ally shook her head. 'No. There is no way I am going to 'practice' with my powers. they're too dangerous.'

'But you must practice or you will never learn to control them.'

'No!' Ally took a step to emphasize her point. 'I've tried everything. All that happens is that they get worse. And I am not going to become a science experiment for some old, crazy teachers! They won't help!'

Powers stares calmly at Ally, her clear brown eyes meeting steel blue ones that were visibly growing darker.

'Just try. That's all Maggie asks of you.'

That one sentence made those eyes turn baby blue again.

Ally looked down at her schedule. 'So, where exactly is room 64?' she asked reluctantly.

TBC

Let me know how I'm doing!

Also, who thinks there should be a love interest? Vote and I might add one if enough people want it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own Sky High. But guess what?! My friend is letting me borrow her copy, so, I guess that makes me a temporary owner of a copy of Sky High. I know, that's not much, but now I'm one step closer!

Anyway, as of now, there isn't going to be a love interest. I'm horrible at writing for couples. It always comes out corny!  If the time comes and I think it's what's best for the story, I will attempt it. But, I promise you, if it turns out to corny, and my readers feel so too, I will take mercy on you and edit it! Hehehe! 

Also, to clarify something, Brad knows that Ally has powers, just not what they are. Maggie explained to him that his sister's powers were dangerous and that was all he needed to know. A bit harsh not even telling her brother, but Ally is a bit self-conscious. That's why she's secretive. Some might even say guarded. I hope that answers your question, CrystalDarkness-331!

Thank you to all my readers and brownie points to my reviewers! Your input really matters to me and I appreciate the time you gave to say a few words! You guys are to best!!

**Chapter 3**

Journal Entry 2

Lunch

Room 64, as it turns out, is on the second floor. By the time I found it, class had been in session for at least 10 minutes. Isn't it so cliché that the new girl always arrives late and has to endure the stare of the entire class? Why can't she get there at a normal time and quietly slip into the back seat?

At least the teacher was kind. When he answered my knock, he calmly said, 'Hello, Ms. Morris. Principal Powers told me you might be late.' After shutting the door, he directed me to take a seat. Sadly, the only seat left was in the front row. Another cliché. I could feel the eyes of everyone boring into the back of my skull.

I quickly learned that the teacher's name was Mr. Airbourne. I know! I was al like _Seriously?!_ But, it's true! That's his real name.

Anyway, he teaches a class called "Cooperative Nature and Technology." I grabbed the book from under my desk and looked at it. Apparently, Coop. Nature and Tech. is all about how things in nature, events in nature, and technological discoveries have different effects on different powers. For example, you know how Kryptonite hurts Superman? Well, the mineral obsidian will drain the powers of any shape shifter within a mile. Or, if there's an earthquake on the San Andreas Fault, it will mess with a teleporter's powers if they are within 10 miles of the epicenter due to the changing of the Earth's surface. It's a very interesting class. I'll have to tell Brad about the whole shifting Earth thing so that if he tries to go to the beach again, he had better make sure there was no earthquake, or he might end up out in the Pacific!

When the period ended, Mr. Airbourne gave me my own textbook and welcomed my to Sky High.

It was a total 'WOW!' moment. He was really sincere! He even directed me to my next class so that I wouldn't be late. I couldn't believe it!

My period 2 class was not as cool. Ms. Haile teaches "History of Heroes 401" in such a monotone voice, I was bored out of my mind! Half the kids in the class slept the whole time. I've already decided to just research the heroes on my own and just use period 2 as a study hall. She won't even notice if I sketch during her class.

Period 3.

I like the teacher. Mrs. Schef seems to honestly like teaching. And she knows a lot about the subject she teaches. But, I'm can't deal with that class. I won't. I'm just going to have to talk to Principal Powers about changing "Intro. To Famous Villains 201."

I can't believe how easy it's been to write in this journal. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'There she is.'

Everyone at the table looked to where Magenta pointed. Sitting by herself at a table in the back was the new girl. She wore red jeans and a black top. Her raven hair hung forward as she bent over the table, writing in a book.

'What's her name?' Layla asked.

Magenta shrugged. 'Beats me. She never said. She wasn't very talkative in Ms. Haile's class.'

Zak snorted. 'Who is? She puts everyone to sleep. If she didn't have to teach, I think she would go to seep herself!'

Magenta rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. The point is that I don't know her name.'

'It's Ally Morris.' All eyes went to Ethan. It was a bit nerve rocking. If they had been anyone but his friends, he would have melted from the intensity of their gazes.

'How do you always know this stuff?!' Zak asked in awe.

'Well, Mr. Airbourne called her Ms. Morris and when Mrs. Schef called her Alyson, she quickly told Schef to call her Ally,' Ethan said. 'It wasn't that hard to figure out.'

'You have first and third period with her?!' Zak exclaimed. 'I wish I had you're luck. She is hot!'

A chuckle sounded from behind Layla.

'So, who's the newest addition to Zak's ever growing 'HOTT' list?' Will, Layla's boyfriend, asked as he and Warren took their seats at the table.

'The new girl, Ally Morris,' Layla informed.

Even Warren looked up at this.

'Wait,' Will help up a hand. 'I thought Sky High didn't do middle of the semester transfers?'

'They don't,' Magenta answered.

'It's too dangerous. A transfer record makes it easier for a villain to find out more about Sky High, thus endangering the school,' Layla added.

'Then, what's up with the new chick?' Warren wondered aloud.

Silence followed. No one had an answer.

'Maybe we should introduce ourselves!' Layla exclaimed breaking the silence. 'She probably is feeling lonely since she doesn't know anyone here.'

At this, Warren promptly pulled out his I-pod and got lost in the music. Zak, in contrast, seemed all too willing.

Layla was just about to get up when a boy about 5'7'' with brown hair sat down beside Ally. The dark-haired girl looked at him and beamed a smile. She put her book and pen away and he handed her an apple from his tray. They talked and laughed as they ate lunch.

Zak pouted. 'So much for her not knowing anyone.'

Magenta laughed at the look of disappointment on his face. 'Zak, he's her brother.'

Now it was Ethan who wasn't up on the info. 'How do you know?' he asked.

'She didn't say much in Pd. 2, but she did say that she had a brother who could teleport when Ben asked her. Somehow he knew that there was another transfer student.'

'Ben?' Ethan's eyes grew. 'I know he likes to hit on every girl he see's, but she hasn't even been here for a full day!'

'Did he find out her power?' Will asked.

Magenta frowned. 'When Ben asked, she seemed to get upset. She mumbled an excuse about needing to get caught up for the class and grabbed a history book. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the period.'

Confusion was plastered on each of their faces, well, except for Warren's because he wasn't listening.

'Maybe her power is embarrassing,' Ethan suggested.

'Maybe it isn't very powerful,' Zak said.

'Maybe she doesn't have a power like I didn't in freshman year,' Will stated.

Layla put a comforting hand on his arm. 'And look at you now with TWO powers!'

He smiled down at her.

'Oh no! Don't go all lovey dovey on us!' Magenta pretended to puke.

Everyone else laughed as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

TBC

I live for reviews!!! 


End file.
